


i would use every last of my dollar to kiss you

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [21]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Web got somewhat coerced into manning the kissing booth by Nix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i would use every last of my dollar to kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> an anon has requested for a - kissing booth AU, where Web is forced to man it and Lieb is feeling charitable.
> 
> here's my usual sloppy take.

Once in a while, Lewis Nixon would stop drinking long enough for him to be sober and resembled the responsible RA that he was supposed to be. Usually, it was around the time when he thought the boys needed to bond with each other as if living in close quarters with one another for almost two years now was not bond enough. He would come up with activities – playing baseball, asking Buck to teach them how to play football, organizing a jungle trekking that resulted with Muck and Penkala getting lost in the woods and they had to carry out a search and rescue mission.

This time, Nixon woke up and thought it was probably a good idea to do a mini carnival-like event on their residency hall. He thought about inviting the sorority girls, so the boys could have company to dance and have fun. He thought about setting up stalls and booths for food and games.

Then he thought, why not set up a kissing booth too; a smooch for 1 dollar and the money can be used for charity. Of course he would have to rope in someone to man the kissing booth and of course his first candidate was Dick Winters; Lewis Nixon would use every last of his dollar to kiss Dick but then he had to get Dick’s help to convince Director Sink to let him execute this carnival plan. So no Dick.

And then Nix saw Webster talking to Hoobler, smiling wide, his blue eyes bright and he thought, yeah sure why not.

That was how David K. Webster was forced to man the kissing booth.

*

The kissing booth was painted red and white and there were heart balloons tied to the post. Christenson had painted ‘$1 for a Smooch!’ on the signage and he had drew red lips around the words. Of course Nix provided a red curtain to be draped inside the booth so it would give off the romantic vibe.

“Why do I have to do this?” Web asked, eyes narrowed as he looked at Christenson drawing a small shark jumping from the water; the bubble speech overhead said, “$1 for a Smooch!”

“Because a carnival is not complete without a kissing booth,” Nix said, observing the whole process with a satisfied nod.

“But why me?” Web asked again, his tone whiny.

“Isn’t that obvious? You’re the prettiest one here,” Christenson said, grinning teasingly, and Nix nodded.

“True. People will line up to kiss you and each time they do so, they will pay a dollar and we can raise money to help other people. I am using you to do good in this world, Web,” Nix explained as Web groaned softly.

“Why can’t you ask someone else? Shifty is pretty too!” Web stated, desperate to escape this madness.

“I already assigned him to man the shooting range booth. Look, it’s just for a night, Web. C’mon, do it for me? Please?” Nix pleaded, his big Bambi eyes shining and Christenson murmuring, ‘Please say yes, I’ve already drawn a shark on this booth.”

“I hate you both so much,” Web groaned then he yelled, “Fine! I’ll do it!”

“Atta boy!” Nix said, clasping his palm on Web’s shoulder; pleased that he got to rope Webster to do it.

*

The night of the carnival, the residency’s yard was bathed with bright orange lights. Colorful streamers hung high on the trees and around the booths and stalls, making them fluttered in the gentle wind; the sound of laughters, of people chatting, the boom-boom-boom of the current pop songs could be heard from miles away.

And Web was sulking.

He tried to hide in Hoob’s suite but Nix actually came to retrieve his ass from the closet, saying something about, ‘You are already out of the closet, Web. No need to get back in.’

And now he was at the kissing booth, next to Christenson’s Face Paint booth and he’s sulking.

“If you sulk, then no one will come to give you a smooch,” Christenson said, prepping the tools for his gig.

“Good,” Web replied, trying to look menacing but he ended looking like a big pissy baby.

The mini carnival was in full swing when the sun had set, and there were already lines forming at his kissing booth. Web recognized some of the girls that were queuing up; most of them were his course-mates, his juniors and seniors and they looked giddy; laughing, smiling, trying to catch his attentions.

Hoob was his first customer actually. He stopped by to make sure that Web had brushed his teeth and he actually brought a mouthwash.

(“It’s just a smooch, Hoob. I’m not frenching anyone,” Web said, annoyed with Hoob as Christenson laughed at him.

“Well, Web, it’s good to be prepared. Who knows, maybe your boyfriend, you know the one you have a big boner for, will stop by and give you the big true love kiss,” Hoob said, wiggling his eyebrows as Christenson once again fucking laughed at him.

“Fuck you both, the next time you have English paper to submit, I won’t check your grammar,” Web said sulkily as Hoob put a dollar bill inside the jar and proceeded to cup Web’s face and gave him a big, wet smooch on his forehead much to Web’s dismay and Christenson’s delight.)

Manning the kissing booth wasn’t so bad per say. He had Christenson as his booth neighbor, the girls smelled nice and they weren’t being perverts or trying to slip their tongue in his mouth.

(There were quite a few of them that came up to the booth and confessed that they have a crush on him before smooching him.)

Babe showed up with beer and deep fried Oreo for him to eat at the back of the booth and he was kind enough to man the booth for a while.

(Eugene Roe actually got in line when Babe was manning the booth and there was a brief movie-like-kiss when Gene grabbed Babe by his collar and kissed him silly to the whoops and whistles from the others.)

When Web took over the booth once again (after cleansing his mouth with the mouthwash that Hoob brought), he saw Malarkey, and Muck lining up and they were fucking grinning and waving at him that he actually screamed ‘NO!’, but they got to the front of the booth, paid a dollar each and started to rain kisses on his cheeks, eyes, nose, forehead and Web was sure Muck actually kissed him on the lips and he thought he would be annoyed but he ended up bursting into laughter as the boys left the booth.

And it was late, it was later when most of the visitors had gone back to their residency; few stayed to mingle, drinking beers, chilling and someone brought out a guitar and Toye was strumming it and Luz was making soft eyes at him.

Christenson already packed his face paint kits and Web wondered if he should call it a night too when Lieb swaggered up to the booth and slammed a five dollar bill on the counter.

Web noticed three things regarding the situation; 1 Christenson stopped packing his stuff and was now watching Web and Lieb with too much interest, 2. Lieb’s eyes were so fucking dark, 3. Lieb was looking at Web’s lips and he bit his own lip when Web unconsciously licked his bottom lip.

“Heard you were really popular tonight. All the girls fucking got giddy from kissing you,” Lieb said, eyes narrowing.

“Even Muck got to kiss him. On the lips,” Christenson said and Web wanted to grin because Lieb groaned in annoyance and whispered a soft, ‘What the fuck.’

“Well, I waited for you but you didn’t show up,” Web said, smiling teasingly and leaning his body towards Lieb.

“I had to fucking man the fucking shooting range because some asshole thought it was a good idea to get Shifty drunk,” Lieb whined but his fingers were already grabbing the front of Web’s shirt.

“Well, since you paid me 5 bucks, you get to kiss me five ti–,” Web didn’t get the chance to finish his words when Lieb closed the distance and kissed him hard. Web yelped when Lieb bit his bottom lip but he settled into the kiss when Lieb cupped his face gently, thumbing his chin as if he’s apologizing for hurting Web; tilting his head a bit to the left and kissed Web more slowly.

Everything just seemed to stop for them; nothing else mattered when they were like this, breathing in each other, tasting each other (Lieb tasted like smoke and Hershey’s chocolate and Web tasted like vanilla and peppermint), getting to know one another intimately.

They didn’t notice that Christenson had left, that Hoob stopped on his tracks when he was on his way to check up on Web, that people were cheering for them.

When they pulled apart, breathless and trembling, their lips tingling; Web felt his face warm and Lieb’s eyes had turned soft.

“I think we should continue this in someplace private,” Web suggested, his voice hoarse and Lieb leaned forward again to kiss him gently, once, twice, humming happily when Web returned the kiss.

“Do I have to pay for other service?” Lieb asked, leering at Web.

“You’re such a bastard,” Web replied, pressing his temple against Lieb’s.

“You love me,” Lieb said, kissing Web once again, nuzzling his cheek gently before biting the flesh.

“I do, fortunately,” Web groaned when Lieb started to bite his throat.

Before things got too heavy, Web untangled Lieb’s fingers from his shirt and got out of the booth to pull Lieb’s arm.

Together, they ran to Lieb’s suite, laughing, and giddy with their hearts full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/142404801202/kissing-booth-au-web-is-forced-to-man-it-lieb)


End file.
